A beloved animal and friend
by bloodytear89
Summary: So today my guinea pig of two years sadly died after getting surgery done we thought she would get better. This is just a twist on what happened also a very good way to vent. It's sad but there's some fluff in it so enjoy! Rogue and Logan are of course th


Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story except for Snicks. Nor do I support buying animals from pet shops!

Logan was walking down the hallway when he distinctly heard crying. He looked around and listened intently only to hear the crying from Marie's room. Walking at a fast pace he was at her door in seconds. He knocked gently "Go away!" Marie shouted before he heard her sobbing again. Not listening to what she just said he walked inside "I said go away" she said looking up to see who was rude enough to barge into her room "What do you want Logan?"

"I want to know why you're crying" he noticed how red her face was and watched as the tears still poured out of her eyes

"What do you care?" she said sniffling

"Just tell me what's wrong" that's when he noticed it she was cradling a small towel "What is that?"

"My" she sniffled again "guinea pig just died" she choked out before crying again. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there leaning against the door frame.

"You alright kid?" he asked after hearing her cry softly for a few minutes

"Not really, I mean I was just holding Snicks and she, she" she couldn't finish the sentence as she started to cry again. This time Logan finally got his legs to respond to his brain and he walked completely into her room shutting the door behind him. Since she was sitting on the floor leaning against her bed he decided to do the same and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about the guinea pig, kid" he said and she looked up at him wiping a tear from her cheek

"She was always there for me when I couldn't touch anyone else" he just listened to her while she talked about her deceased animal knowing it would make her feel better "The day I got her John dragged me along with him to go to the pet store. He wanted to get a mouse for his snake and I stood near the small animal isle. I knew if I waited with him while he picked out a mouse that I would lose it and yell at him for letting such an innocent animal die. A lady that worked there must have thought that I was interested in an animal so she walked over to me. I assured I wasn't and that's when I heard a squeak. I looked down and noticed a baby guinea pig sitting there looking up at me with ears so big they didn't fit on her head" Logan smiled a little when she laughed "The lady saw the both of us staring at each and asked if I wanted to hold her. I was afraid that I would kill the little girl so I turned down the offer but Snicks squeaked again. The lady took her out and told me how to hold her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but nothing happened and Snicks just cuddled up against my neck" Marie looked down at her covered pet and brought her closer to her chest "I've had her for four years, and I've told her everything. People say that animals are dumb but they truly aren't. They're the best listeners in the world. She was the first one I ran to when I found out that I could touch people" Marie smiled as tears slid down her cheek. She looked over at Logan and noticed him staring right back at her "Would you come with me when I bury her?" she asked biting her lip suddenly embarrassed that she was crying in front of Logan

"Of course"

"Thanks Logan" she said trying her best to smile "I know I'm asking a lot but would you mind holding her while I go get a few things?" he had to admit he was a little freaked out about holding something that was dead but he would do anything for Marie

"Sure" he said and held his hands out. Marie disappeared out of his line of sight but she reappeared moments later with a shoebox that had something written on it in bright green marker. She placed the box on the floor and Logan noticed that it said "Snicks" on it with a heart dotted on the i. Marie took Snicks back from him and placed her gently into the shoebox before replacing the lid on top. She pressed her hand to her finger and then placed it on the box before standing up. As they walked down the hallway Logan hesitated for a moment but he finally put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She looked up at him quickly before quickly looking back down at the box she held in her hands. They walked out to the garden after asking Storm if it was alright to bury Snicks in the flower bed. She was even nice enough to give Marie a flower to plant over it.

"I love you Snicks, you'll always be with me" she said and shoveled out some of the dirt and placed the box in the hole she had created before putting the dirt back over. She took the green flower, which was Snicks favorite color (at least Marie believed so) and planted it on the mound of dirt. She broke down again and leaned into Logan's chest without thinking about it. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for awhile.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked after about twenty minutes of them standing there. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears off her cheeks

"Yea, it might take some time, but you're definitely helping" she smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest again. He kissed the top of her head before rubbing her back.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you Avril Lavigne "Slipped Away" 


End file.
